


the honeymoon

by orphan_account



Series: one big happy family [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian leave on their honeymoon and leaves and Finn to babysit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saying goodbye

Kurt and Sebastian were sitting on the couch. Finn comes into the living room. Kurt you may be my brother, and i want to know when are you two going to Hawaii? 

Finn we plan on leaving tomorrow afternoon. Ok. Finn do you know how to take care of Noah and Blaine? dude you know i am. The boys love me, but Blaine hates Rachel. "Speaking of her she didn't want Blaine nor Noah at the wedding."Kurt said.

Were going to say our goodbyes to the boys tomorrow before their naps. Sebastian we knew that already. Kurt where is Blaine and Noah? Finn i think they are napping. You sure Kurt? I-i mean ugh do you want me too check Kurt? Yes Finn.

ok be right back. ugh! why can't we take them Sebastian? well Kurt we need a break from them and, Finn and Rachel were the only ones available. I'm going to miss them honey. I know i will two.

Rachel just pulled in and she is pissed Kurt. just what i need a drama queen. i'll let her in, but don't pick a fight with her please for me? coarse Sebastian.

Kurt! why are you leaving me and Finn with Blaine and Noah? well Rachel I'm tired of the way you treat me. I do not treat you bad. I can handle Noah, but not Blaine. Finn! are you here? 

yes Rachel im just changing Blaine. See what i mean Rachel Blaine loves Finn, but it'll take time for him to get around you. Fine fine but if he doesn't then i still gripe about him. Kurt chuckled. Finn comes down carrying Blaine and Noah. 

Rachel look at me. Finn you have no idea what were talking about do you? nope not a clue. Sebastian Come get Noah. Sure Finn. They were playing quietly. and Blaine needs his bottle. Ok ok you win this round Hummel Smythe. 

So did i miss anything? nope nada no. Except Rachel's drama queen attitude took over she is a full pledged diva now. do you want me to hold Blaine while you get his bottle Finn? No Kurt i got it. all i need to do is heat it up. 

can i see you for a minute Finn after you give Blaine his bottle and put him and Noah down for a nap? he ant the only one needs a bottle Rachel so does Noah. ok can you hurry it up please finn? 

Yes Rachel? finn puts the two bottles of formula on the kettle for it to get warm. Noah looks at Rachel and laughs. What's so funny Noah? Kurt looks at Rachel. oh i see baby. what is so funny? 

Um Rachel you got gum all over the back of your outfit. Your kidding me Kurt. Finn is there anything on my back? oh my god Rachel were you pelted with paintballs Finn says as he takes the two bottles of milk out and turns the stove off. Here's Noah's Sebastian. Thanks man. and they put the boys to bed. 

Later that night after diner Blaine and Noah asleep in their beds. Kurt i love you soo much. I love you two Sebastian why are we saying are goodbyes to the boys tomorrow. We will be back next weekend. im not getting into this argument again go back to sleep. will it snow or rain tomorrow does Finn have to work? too many questions go back to sleep im doing the same please tell me that we wont call them every hour just to check up on them Sebastian? Kurt im going to miss them soo much. I know i need my sleep we leave at two o'clock tomorrow. Night Kurt? Night Sebastian. 

 

by the next morning Kurt packed his suit case and travel case while Sebastian feeds Blaine, and Noah. Ok i got my stuff packed. Blaine baby i love you to death im going to miss you and Noah. 

Where you's going daddy Blaine asks? me and papa have a trip to take and we will call and check up on you. but-but who will watch us? Uncle finn and auntie diva Rachel. I love Finn daddy he is funny. I know eat your breakfast and daddy and papa will tell you something good about this trip. 

k daddy. eat you a bite of something Kurt your skinny as a tree. I am not are two boys tell daddy he needs to eat. you eed foods daddy Noah said. are you boys ganging up on me? you do need to eat Kurt.

Fine i'll eat a bagel,but you Seb have to eat and pack as well. ok ok. Daddy? yes Noah? Me an blainey wil misses you and papa. 

I will miss you two and so will papa. can i haz a sippy cup with apple juice pwease? yes baby you both can . After breakfast was done kart cleaned the kitchen. No fair Noah i was playing wif thoose. 

i was helping you so we can play at ununle Finns today. i want my blankey too Noah we be stayin there till daddy and papa get back nex weekend. 

i knows lets give daddy and papa hugs and kisses. Boys play nice Kurt called out. we are daddy Blaine called back. 

Noahs what's wrong? eew Noah? What is it? oh Noah you need to be changed baby. 

Blaine same for you two we leave in a hour. k daddy. Seb! i need you? coming? what is it take Noah and change him i have to change Blaine.

ok boys you are cleaned dressed lets pack your toys and blankets an books. we picked our toys and noahs gotted my blanky daddy im gonna get him his stuffs. 

ok ok lets get his stuff does uncle Finn have bottles and sippy cups too? no Blaine your stuffed monkey. his stuffed zebra.

eight packs of diapers five bottles three pacifiers. a changing matt and your toys great and were ready to go.

Me and papa can't stay with you boys we will be back next Saturday. Ok daddy. look were there. it was just next door Noah.

ohh. yea oh the tickle monster lives in there. hey kurt. i was baby proofing the place. Finn! Blaine come here monkeyboy! what bout me ununle Finn noah garbled around his thumb. thumb out.  
what about me ununle Finn? 

what about you? what my nickname? its Captain Squirrel boy.

Boys be on your best behavior and mind finn. we love you but we have a plane to catch. bye boys. bye daddy bye blaine by Noah we love you.


	2. fun with Finn and rachel goes nutts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel has a bitch fit over Finn babysitting.

Uncle why does daddy and papa need to take a vacation? Blaine asks. Monkeyboy and captain squirrel boy i love you two and your dads need a vacation to do grownup things . Finn says 

ohh. Noah and Blaine said together. ununle Finn im sleepy? Noah said. your sleepy? Finn asks. come here boys you get to sleep in a big bed sounds cool huh? blainey you first. there we go got one baby in. Noah. falls asleep on a wall. great just my luck. Finn says. 

Noah Noah? sleepy Finn. ok champ time for a nap. 

 

Finns cell phone rings. hello he says in a wispier. I heard that you were babysitting Kurt's boys? Burt asked. Burt i am i laid Noah and Blaine down for their nap. hows that going? Burt asks. Well Noah fell asleep on a wall. Finn says. 

Hey Me and Your mom made dinner and we will be their around six ok? Burt asks. yea i have to make sure that they have their stuffed animals in bed with them .Finn says worriedly.Well you lucky dog stepping up on yourself there son and soon you will have your own kid. Burt says. 

i don't need one right now dad. Finn says. i know kid. Burt says.i have to go Rachel is at the door .Finn says. Ok kid love ya be good. Burt says quickly. Love ya 2 dad tell mom i love her. finn says quickly. i will bye Finn. bye dad.

Who was that? My step dad. Really Finn? yes and my parents are coming over rachel. Really Finn babysitting. yea i always babysit for Kurt. Speaking of Kurt where are his two kids? 

Your bed? that wont last long. i don't want Blaine to fell asleep on the bed, and Noah! rachel exclaimed. i want you to myself before i move to New York Finn. Rachel whines. can't right now i have stuff to do. oh yea like what? Rachel asks. making bottles, and checking on the babies, and putting their sippy cups up. Finn explained. 

Your UNBELIEVABLE I CAN'T STAND YOU RIGHT NOW FINN MICHEAL HUDSON! Rachel yells. can you keep it down rachel? Finn asks. KEEP IT DOWN! KEEP IT DOWN! Rachel yells more loudly . rachel please. Finn asks more worriedly. Uncle Finn whose yelly? Blaine asks as he was yawing. its because of a woman that needs to be in bed two. 

ok wady you need a nap.Blaine says sacredly . Blainers? Noah asks tears coming into his eyes. wow i never heard that one before. Finn chuckled as he said it. ARE YOU GOING TO HIT HIM? rachel asked in a yelling tone. No Rachel im not and he is right give me five. Finn says. and Blaine slaps Finns hand. ununle Finn im scared. Noah says. started to cry harder. Were going to your grandpas in a minute. Finn says as he picked up Noah.

rachel picks up a chair and busts the tv. RACHEL ALLISON BERRY! Finn yells. You need a timeout wady. Blaine says behind Finn. Boys cover your ears. Finn says quickly. Noah and Blaine cover their ears. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME OR SO GOD IM CALLING THE COPS.Finn yells while holding Noah. This isn't the last of me Hudson rachel says.. im calling grandpa right now and were going over there. Finn says. un cover your ears. Finn says. Blaine and Noah does. Finn calling so soon. Burt says. im coming over there with the boys im in dire needs of you and moms help. ok. Burt says. im going to pack a diaper bag real quick. Finn says worried. ok well'll see you then. and Burt hangs up. 

ununle Finn that wady needs a timeout. noahs crying has eased off as he said it. i know sport, and were walking there. Finn says. its right over there boys Finn points out. ok Blaine do you need a new diaper? Finn asks concerned no uncle Finn im good, i have to carry Noah. can you be a big help and grab his zebra and the diaper bag and put yours Noah's diapers and sippy cups in there? Finn asks. yes uncle Finn. Blaine says. 

Ununle Finn your gonna tell grandpa and grandma about me saying that and blainers? Noah asked shyly and his face buried in Finns neck. oh yes i'm not joking you boys were right on. Finn says happily. i got the bag uncle. Blaine says. k lets walk next door Blaine hold my hand. Finn says concerned.  
Dad! fin exclaims. i heard a lot of roukus coming from next door was you in Rachel in a fight? Burt asked concerned. you should have been there. Finn laughed as he said it. No need to .Burt stated clearly. Blaine had said something to rachel, and it shut her up in the end, really? Burt and Carol asked. Finn whispers it to Burt and carol and they clapped their hands.  
so you told rachel she needed a nap and a timeout? Burt asked. Blaine nodded. i have some bottles im going to need one for Noah and i need to put the boys down for a nap while i clean up what's left of the tv i bought .Finn said clearly. what happened to it? Burt asked. A mean wady threws Finns chair and smashes it. Blaine says sleepy. ok i got Noah's bottle ready. Finn said. ok. Blaine goes to the living room and sits in Burt's favorite chair. 

Kid let me cover you up and recline it. Burt says shocked. thanks grandpa. Blaine says while yawning. welcome kiddo. Burt says as he hands Blaine his pacifier. Blaine fell back asleep. Noah falls asleep on the couch. thanks mom for letting the boys stay here. Finn says as he is getting ready to leave. your welcome Finn. Carole said. Kurt calling. Finn said quickly. hello? Finn said in a whisper voice.hey we made it to Hawaii shh Blaine and Noah is napping. ohh. Kurt said. your not gonna believe what i got to tell you. Finn says as he closes the door. oh boy what is it? Kurt said excited. Rachel came over right after Blaine and Noah was put down for their naps. Finn says trying not to laugh. go on.Kurt says. she started to yell and scaring the boys. Finn says ok and? Kurt asked worriedly. Blaine says she needs a nap. Finn says.Oh my god really? Kurt starts laughing as he asked that. yea. Finn says .And then she picks up a chair and smashes my new tv.? Finn says laughing. ok? Kurt says. then Blaine said she needs a timeout. Oh My god Finn really! Kurt says and burst out laughing. Yea. Finn says chuckling.

i don't know where you got these two, but i love them. Finn says laughing. Finn their adult babies and i matched up with Blaine and Sebastian matched up with Noah. Kurt says laughing. 

I have the boys at mom's and dad'd for now while i clean up the glass .Finn says quickly. So they love them and Burt tucked in Blaine while i was giving Noah his bottle. Finn says.

We'll be home next Saturday to take them home. Kurt Says. Ok see you then. Finn says. i'll tell Sebastian what the boys said. Kurt says.t hey were scared of rachel, but now they have someone to give a hard time. Finn says.

Rachel called me and told me what they said anyways.Sebastian says. they are in extremely good hands Kurt. Finn says. Thanks Finn im not going to scold the boys or spank them. Kurt says. i didn't, and I think they can be fun when rachel comes back again. 

gtg love you little bro. Finn says. love you two Finn bye. Kurt says. Bye Kurt. says finn. 

 

End of chapter 2

 

'

**Author's Note:**

> im ending this chapter story sorry for keeping you guys waiting


End file.
